


Stigma

by redeyetorn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyetorn/pseuds/redeyetorn
Summary: Wilbur sometimes feels guilty.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	Stigma

It’s mornings like this when Wilbur feels like something is terribly off. Maybe it’s because of the blank ceiling staring down on him first thing when he opened his eyes. Maybe it’s because he drank some beer before sleeping and now he needs to go to the bathroom. Maybe it’s because of the agonizing throb in his head. Or just maybe- 

Wilbur sucks in a deep breath. His throat is dry. He looks down to where he locates the hot fever that’s climbing up his spine. 

Or maybe it’s just because it’s not an everyday affair you wake up to your little brother sucking your dick instead of the stiff feeling of morning wood. 

The room is filled with small suckling sounds before Tommy jostles under the bed sheets. He emerges like a fucking scuba diver would after a deep dive. Wilbur could almost feel the emanating steam. It takes everything he has to not push the blond teen away from the bed and just stand up and walk away. Instead, Wilbur just stares down dumbly at the scene. Tommy looks at him with lidded eyes and then wraps his tiny lips around his tip, making an obscene slurping sound. Its filthy.

It’s better than every porno Wilbur had seen in his entire life. 

Wilbur’s drowsy head offers to him a thought. That’s the side of Tommy that no one gets to see. Sunlight dancing along his blond mess of hair as he laughs like the mischief making boy he is. Cheery, lanky, awkward boy. Probably blushes to the tip of his ears whenever a girl talks to him. He cries when Techno trains him too hard. He only has one stupid friend at school because he’s awkward. He pokes at an ant nest and watches the black swarm out. He screams and run away, and laughs and laughs and laughs.

It must be something special in Wilbur that made him this way. Because he was the one that decided to just lick a taste of Tommy’s sex in the first place. The Tommy everyone else knows doesn’t moan like a cheap backstreet slut when his brother fucks him. He doesn’t come to his room begging for his big brother’s dick 1am in the night. Wilbur knows that he wouldn’t exchange that with anything. He knows that like he knows his sins. He would pay insurmountable amounts of money to see the kid moaning, a mess under him. And he still wouldn’t be able to buy that. So, it’s special. Wilbur is special and Tommy is his medal. 

The moan coming from Wilbur’s cracked lips isn’t intentional, It’s instinct. Tommy smirks as wide as a person with a dick in their mouth could and then sucks away sloppily at his now entirely erect cock. All the while not breaking their eye-contact. He’s a natural. He knows what he’s doing. Yet Wilbur feels like he’s being judged under his gaze. It’s so intimate it makes him want to throw up. Tommy’s piercing gaze strips him naked all the way to his heathenish core. Tommy closes his eyes, breaking the gaze. He inhales softly as if not to disturb and tilts his head. He pecks wet kisses all the way down to Wilbur’s hair.

Tommy isn’t dumb, Wilbur thinks. He must have a sense of what’s wrong and right. Phil never tended to him as a kid – because he was busy feeding his three sons-, that’s probably why he grew into the affection-craving whore he is now; He craves for attention that no one gave him as a child. But that’s the problem the two of them don’t dare to confront. It’s a heavy tension in the room, pressing the words on the tip of Wilbur’s tongue down his throat again. Yet it rears its ugly head every time Tommy asks him whether he loves him in a shaking voice. Why are we doing this again? One sentence and it would all come crashing down.

Wilbur wonders what could have possibly gone wrong. Oh, it was wrong from the start when you decided to poison him, the voice in the back of his head offers.

Wilbur hates that bastard. So he tells him to fuck off. 

Instead, He grabs Tommy’s hair and _sinks_ his head all the way in, until his tip is touching the back of Tommy’s throat and he feels Tommy’s breath on his tuft of hair. Fuck that feels good. Tommy whimpers but takes it like a champ. His tongue out, no gag reflex. He learnt that from Wilbur. Wilbur is so proud. Huh. Perhaps it isn’t his fault after all. God had bestowed upon them this gift, this blessing. They’re just born to be this way. Two sick perverts clinging onto each other’s warmth. At least that’s what comes to mind as Tommy grasps eagerly at his hand. Wilbur catches his clammy hands and squeezes it. He watches the younger’s head bob as he guides him, encouraging him with small moans. From his view he can see Tommy’s eyelashes glistening with withheld tears. Pretty like an angel. 

Wilbur blinks and then in a crashing wave of pleasure he’s done, shooting white strings of cum directly down Tommy’s throat. Tommy devours it, not even letting a drop spill. He gulps it all down. 

He sits up and wipes at his lips. A bead of sweat drips down to his bare collarbones. Only then does Wilbur notice that he is also drenched in sweat. The clock on the corner of his peripheral points to seven twenty. 

“Good morning, Wilbur.” Tommy says. His voice cracks.

“Good morning.”

“I really have to pee.”

“Same, because I had alcohol yesterday. What the fuck were you thinking, what if I accidentally pissed down your throat?”

“Then I would have liked it.” Tommy grins, showing off his white teeth. He just got his braces off last week. 

Tommy stands up. His dick is hard. He likes to keep it that way, Wilbur thinks. He just likes pleasuring people and not getting anything back because he never learned how to receive it. And now he thinks he’s all grown up, cocky and provocative when he doesn’t know the first thing about sex. Wilbur just thinks about that and stays there, lying in bed. He watches his little brother heading to the bathroom. His pale skin is glossy with sweat. He’s wearing nothing but a flimsy piece of underwear he has worn since he was 13.

Wilbur opens his mouth.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Huh?”

“C’mere, gimme a morning hug before you go.”

Tommy complies with a grin. Like he always does. And yet Wilbur couldn’t resist holding the boy to his chest, skin to skin. His little cock is painfully close to Wilbur’s stomach as he climbs into his embrace. Wilbur thinks about reciprocating him with a blowjob of his own.

He thinks of his guilt. He thinks of the day when this all started. He wonders whether Techno and Phil are awake.

Wilbur decides not to think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic.  
> Harass me at @REDEYET0RN


End file.
